


spinning tea

by lezz1e



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amusement Parks, Awkward Dates, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Holding Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezz1e/pseuds/lezz1e
Summary: "We're gonna win," Akane says, determination plastered across her face. Her shoulders raised and her hands gripping at the wheel in the middle with power- ready to twist it with all her might.The sight making Mikan smile (authentically), her eyes gazing downwards to the filthy wheel of the teacup- her heart beating in her chest, trying to push itself from her chest. Her fingers tingling with desire to touch Akane's again, or if she's brave enough, touch Akane's face."Y-You can't win, it's a teacup ride" Mikan replies, her voice softer than usual and higher pitched than usual, like it always was when she was around a crush.





	spinning tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostlyghouls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyghouls/gifts).



> so! this is an au where monokuma doesn't show up and it's just a funky school trip!!! and mikan and tsumiki go on a date in the amusement park! oh and hajime, chiaki and nagito are there too
> 
> also!! i rweally hope you like this noah!! wuv u lots!

Mikan takes a hold of Akane's hand tentatively, her heart beating fast in her chest as Akane's fingers grip at her own. Her lips smiling softly- expecting to be disappointed and shoot downwards, but also expecting to have to hide that disappointment and stay the same.  

Cautiously, she allows Akane to lead her onto the teacup, her hands gripping at Akane's too tightly. Her hands carefully sweeping her skirt under her as she sat down. Nerves balling up in her stomach, a fleeting gaze to Akane's beautiful face making it worse. 

"We're gonna win," Akane says, determination plastered across her face. Her shoulders raised and her hands gripping at the wheel in the middle with power- ready to twist it with all her might. 

The sight making Mikan smile (authentically), her eyes gazing downwards to the filthy wheel of the teacup- her heart beating in her chest, trying to push itself from her chest. Her fingers tingling with desire to touch Akane's again, or if she's brave enough, touch Akane's face.  

"Y-You can't win, it's a teacup ride" Mikan replies, her voice softer than usual and higher pitched than usual, like it always was when she was around a crush. Her eyes daring to look upwards and gaze into Akane's, a breath escaping her and she entered the warm fire of Akane's eyes. The warmth and passion illuminating from Akane's deep brown eyes, making Mikan's stomach flip pancakes. A slow and minor stomach ache crawling onto her.  

A blush blooming across Mikan's face as an embarrassing thought flashed across her mind: she was aching for Akane, that's why she had a stomach ache.    
"You can if you try hard enough," Akane declares, placing her hands over Mikan's with her body leaning over the wheel. Her determined and pretty eyes so close to Mikan now, and moving all around Mikan's face before pausing at her lips and. 

Akane moves backwards, her hands sliding off of Mikan's and wrapping around the wheel again. Her face slightly red, and her eyes distant- looking to every other teacup on the ride. 

Mikan shrinks, her body shuffling backwards and the cool plastic of the seat making her shiver. She did something wrong, didn't she? 

She takes her hands off the wheel quickly, her nails picking at each other as anxiety rumbled in her stomach. Her eyes scanning Akane, trying to spot any signs of her being uncomfortable. A gulp, as Akane shuffles backwards slightly- trying to get away from Mikan. 

"I didn't mean to-"  Mikan says, her voice jumping up and down from different tempos and speed. Panic settling in.  

The thought of making Akane uncomfortable, ruining the budding relationship they had and making their friendship awkward, setting Mikan into guilt mode.  

"Hey! We're gonna win!" Akane shouts to the other occupied teacup on the ride, her middle finger sticking up to them. A toothy, wide smile sent to Hajime, Nagito and Chiaki.  

A distraction from how much she liked Mikan, how much she didn't want to screw this up. 

"You can't win, it's just a ride." Hajime states, his voice less tired than usual. His body slotted in-between Chiaki and Nagito's. A sense of calm radiating off him, the expectations of everything (he) everyone wanted him to be washed off of him- like he had just been in a dishwasher (he'd get dirty again and sometimes Chiaki and Nagito couldn't scrub all of his insecurities off).  

"No probability involved," Chiaki adds, her eyes on Akane, speaking directly to her but her words sounding as if they were for someone else. One of her hands reaching over Hajime to clutch at Nagito's forearm, like a scold. 

Nagito turning away from her, a scowl on his face. Rebellion washing over his expression with disbelief for Chiaki's- finally acting like the teenager he was. 

Sirens blare as the ride springs to life as Akane turns to face Mikan again, a softer and sweeter smile gracing her face. Her hands starting to turn the wheel in front of them frantically, excitement seeping through Akane's body as Mikan watches in awe. 

The teacup swirling faster and faster as Akane pulls at the wheel harder. The scenery around them blending into colours of pink, blue, yellow and green. The colours blending around Akane, and her beautiful face. 

Her bright smile, her strong arms, the way her eyes widen in determination, her puffy cheeks- her everything. Her beautiful, gorgeous, everything. 

Mikan's hands ghosting the wheel as Akane tugs it around by herself with power, a need to win written across every centimeter of her skin.  

"Do- Do you hate me?" Mikan asks, and suddenly the sounds of Nagito giggling and Hajime yelling at Chiaki to help turn the wheel disappear into the tension between Mikan and Akane. The world spinning even faster around Mikan as she anxiously waited for Akane's reply. Her heart stuck in her throat and her stomach a mess. 

Akane pauses, their teacup slowing down as Akane stares at Mikan with confusion. Her eyes looking down quickly, looking to the floor for courage and guidance. Her hands leaving the wheel to freeze in the air- waiting for something to boost her confidence and finally make her do it.  

"No!" Akane replies before leaning over the wheel between them, her hands rubbing smooth circles at Mikan's cheeks. Her lips pressed against Mikan's softly, tentatively as if she wasn't the same Akane that faced everything bluntly and head on. 

Mikan's hands immediately raising to dig into Akane's hair, a satisfied hum vibrating from her. Her heart beating faster and faster that she almost considered herself one of her patients. 

Their first kiss spinning and twirling on a teacup ride. Their first kiss in an amusement park. Their first kiss due to a misunderstanding (seems fitting, Mikan thinks). 

Their first kiss followed by Hajime, Chiaki and Nagito giving them thumbs up. 


End file.
